Election Day (From a toons point of view)
by cherrysquared
Summary: My first toontown story XD Since the elections just happened I figured why not right? Sunny Lolli belongs to me! Flippy, Slappy, Alec Tinn Belong to disney and toontown rewritten All characters go to their rightful owners! P.S yes i am a big fan of kong XD


When I opened my eyes, I instantly had to shut them at the sheer thought of being blinded. The sun was filling the whole room. I let my eyes flutter open as slowly as they wanted, so that I wouldn't walk out of the house half blind. Suddenly, my eyes caught on a pink sticky note that I pasted on the ceiling. "Election day!" It screamed at me as I jumped up, wide awake. "Omigosh! Its election day!" I squealed as I ran to my closet in my nightgown, wrinkled and worn. I quickly pulled over my favorite shirt, a green tee with 19 imprinted on it. I picked up the style from my favorite TV show character Kong. It was a bit too big, as it was meant for boys to wear, but it was worn and I loved it. I tugged on a pair of light denim shorts and ran out the door, not a second to spare.

My feet made the slight thud sound as it padded along the dirt roads. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Sunny! Wait up!" I whirl around and see a certain green dog chasing after me. "Taylor!" I smiled as I slowed down and let him catch up.

"Um…Girl! I'm here too!" Miss Nutty panted as she trudged towards me.

"Hi guys! Are you heading towards the election?"

"Of course! I can't wait. We are FINALLY going to see who wins!" Taylor bounced up and down as he spoke. His excitement was one of a child, but I can understand why.

"Well then lets go! We don't have all day!" Miss Nutty giggled as she burst ahead to the tunnel that lead us to Toontown Central.

"Its so crowded!" Miss Nutty exclaimed with her eyes as big as saucers.

"Lets squeeze through, I know we can try!" I said as I started crawling through the group of people.

As Nutty, Taylor, and I were crawling through, I heard a familiar voice ring through the crowd.

"For the last time, you spell it E-L-E-C-T-I-O-N, not E-L-E-C-K-T-I-O-N!"

"Guys! Lemon is here!" I laughed as I ran over to her.

"Hey guys!" She greeted us with a grin.

"Lemon, we are trying to get to the front. Want to come?" Taylor asked. She nodded and we crawled to the front.

When we got to the front, I smiled a breathe of relief. I was right against the banner that separated us from the stage. I looked over and could barely contain my excitement. "GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS KONG IS HERE!" I screamed as I waved furiously at him. He gave a wave back and I nearly fainted.

"Typical fangirl attack" Lemon said as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Suddenly, the election music started and all eyes were on the front.

I held up my "Flip For Flippy" flag as if it was a trophy. He caught my eye as he walked to the stage, and I was sure that he smiled at me. Finally, Alec Tinn started speaking.  
"Hellooo Toons! As many of you might know, I'm your hilarious host and eccentric elector: Alec Tinn!"

"He's so corny!" I heard a snicker behind me and I twisted my head around.

"Hi Blinky!" I whispered as I turned back to the stage. But all of the sudden, Slappy started to speak.

"The only thing I have to say is, whoever wins, I guarantee that toontown will be even more toontastic than ever before!" I nodded in agreement. This duck has good points. Then Flippy spoke too.

"I cant even begin to thank all of you toontastic toons for coming.." I squealed and held up my flag. A camera flash turned my head the other way.

"Cap!" I smiled as she put down her camera.

"That was a great photo for Toonter!" She whispered and winked. I turned back my attention and the now rising vote counters.

"And the winner is…Slappy Quackintosh!" I gasped curtly and put my flag down. Sure, he was a good guy, but Flippy was fantastic! He started speaking and I was only trying to contain my disappointment. I didn't want to make him feel bad…"

"And I will ensure- Um.." He trailed off as a robot came from the sky. Wait.. a ROBOT?

"What's going on? Is this a joke?" I asked, the pitch of my voice rising with uncertainty.

"I'm sure it's all fine." Cap reassured as she watched Slappy jump off the stage and approach the… "thing"

"Err... Hey there, Fella! I'm Slappy, the new president of this tooneriffic town!"

"President, huh? Just the person I need to speak with." The metallic voice rung out and I covered my ears.

"I don't think its all fine, cap!" Jenny hissed as she glared at the thing.

Slappy was making small talk, anyone could see that. Why wasn't he doing anything else? This thing looked like it had something up his sleeve, and I didn't trust i-

"Stop!" It yelled. The crowd was stirring with gasps and murmurs. "I like your lingo, toon. You know how to schmooze. However, you need a smear of positive reinforcement." With a sudden clap, Slappy fell to the ground, face dropping. He looked defeated and sad. The crowd screamed in sheer panic. And, I did too. Slappy suddenly disappeared.

"This isn't good, this really isn't good…." Taylor was panicking, but who wasn't right now? Flippy ran to the thing.

"What have you done? Where have you sent him?" Flippy yelled angrily at the robot.

"I don't like your tone, toon. I think you need some reinforcement too."

"No… no… get away from me, I don't need your help!" Flippy stumbled backwards and the robot followed him.

"Lets confirm our meeting. I wont take no for an answer."

I was panicked. "Come on Flippy, DO SOMETHING!" I wailed, shaking as I hung onto Blinky and Nutty.

And then it happened.

"Stay AWAY from me!" Flippy screamed as he took a pie and threw it. Surprisingly, gears shot everywhere and the robot blew up. Flippy was breathing heavily. I finally took a breath.

"Go Flippy go!" I smiled at him, but then suddenly the tables turned. The sky turned dark gray and the robots came flying from everywhere. "Oh my gosh!" I heard toons scream from all over, including a few 'choice' words from a certain Macfish.

Surlee ran over and started giving us orders. "Listen. There is no time to explain. Grab a pie. They seem to be the weakness of these…" He paused for a second. "…Cogs."

Well golly gee, I wasn't thinking that I would go into combat today. Still shaking, I grabbed a load of pies. I ran around until I came face to face with a big cog.

"You are going down, cat." He declared with a metallic voice that made me shiver. I wasn't one for being brave, but decided to give it a try.

"Um… No… YOU are going down!" I growled as I threw a pie. It missed by a few feet, much to my dismay. "Um… You are STILL going down!" I retorted as I threw another pie, this time hitting him square in the chest. He exploded and I smiled with a grin of victory.

The battle raged on, minutes ticked by, and these cogs only grew stronger. Most of my friends ran home, tired and worn, but some… I don't even know what happened. My hands were aching and I suffered a few attacks. I was rained on, I had a can thrown over my head, and I had bruises in a few places. But I couldn't give up. That's not how Sunny rolls.

A few cogs later, I started running. I ran to the other end of the playground. There were a few toons there that I saw. I could easily pick out the blue bear with the green shirt, to which I squealed a bit, and a few other toons, including Blinky. I ran over and started throwing lots of pies. They all gave me grateful glances as the wave finished.

We backed into the center and looked around.

"Are they gone?" Kong said in his weird Irish/British accent.

"Honestly, I just want to go home and sleep right now." Little Flapjack Macfish sighed as he sat down on the step. I glanced over at Blinky, panting.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Just a little out of breath… Ill be okay." He smiled at me. "Maybe you should try talking to him. It might be fun to see you fan girl." He snorted as he pointed towards Kong.

"Fine." I walked over to him. "I like your shirt." I tried to be cool, but I tripped over my own two feet as I tried to lean against the lamp post.

"Ehm…Are you alright?" He laughed, and by then I couldn't help myself.

I let out a BIG scream, making everybody cover their ears. "ITS ACTUALLY YOU!" I cried, but stopped once I heard robotic voices.

"They are still there! I heard one scream! ATTACK!" A big skelecog came down. I looked at him. He was a level 50. A FLIPPING LEVEL 50! I could hardly believe it. We all got up and made a circle. "This is just fantastic." I groaned, pies in hand.

"Good going, little miss fangirl." Little Flapjack Macfish hissed at me. It went completely ballistic at that point. The attacks did incredible damage but were very easy to avoid if you just ran. We found Sir Max, Mcquack, Goshi, and Hawkheart coming through the tunnel to help us. By this time we had him centered in the platform.

Flippy caught our attention as he leapt onto the stage. The cog finally turned and noticed him.

"You. You are coming with me." The cog growled as he turned to Flippy. We quickly backed up, just in case Flippy was planning something.

"This is for the election!" He pulled out a big birthday cake and threw it perfectly. It hit the cog and the cog stumbled back.

"AND THIS IS FOR TOONTOWN!" The wedding cake was four tiers, probably enough to take him out. With great accuracy, he tossed it and it hit the cog. The cog fell down and finally exploded.

It was completely silent for a moment. We looked at each other, speechless. Finally Sir Max broke the silence.

"Is Slappy really…" We knew what he was about to say, but we didn't want to hear him say it.

Mcquack stepped up to speak. "One thing is for sure, Flippy is our hero." I let out a deep breath and ran on the stage. I knew I was acting like a little kid, but this was needed. I hugged Flippy, tears blurring my vision.

"Thank you for saving us!" I chuckled. He smiled down at me. I watched Kong and Blinky run on and hug him too.

Surlee stepped out and looked at us. "Cogs are coming from everywhere. You all need to get back to your houses and stay inside. We will send food and everything you may need. One thing is for sure. We are going to have to fight." I sighed. The battle has just begun for toontown, but I won't let it go down without fighting. I let go of flippy, and retreated to the comfort of my house.


End file.
